The present invention relates to a swimming glove and relates more particularly to a glove having webs between fingers for use in swimming and some other aquatic sports.
In swimming or some other aquatic sports, flippers and swimming gloves may be used to increase the force of the kick or hand stroke. Regular swimming gloves are commonly made from rubber having webs joining the sheaths for the fingers. One common disadvantage of these skin diving gloves is that they can not eliminate the tightness over the knuckles when hand closes. Another disadvantage of these skin diving gloves is a relatively high cost of manufacturing.